A Mother's Pain
by Zolda
Summary: How would a mother feel losing her son for over a year? One-Shot story.


"Sora, dinner's ready." That was the last thing she remembered yelling at him. She remembers that night so vividly, it was storming outside and she had just finished making some soup to warm both her and Sora up. She was annoyed when he wasn't answering, "He's probably tired from playing with his friends all day." She thought, she remembers him telling her about him and his friends building a raft to go see the other worlds out there. She laughed at the imagination that her son had. She decided to check up on him, but when she got to his room, it was empty. The room was dark, only his toys strewn about. She calmed herself thinking that he was just playing hide & seek or something, he was 13 but he was still a child. She began to search the room searching for him but to no avail. She spent the rest of the night frantically searching for him, the sky was getting darker as the storm clouds pushed in over the town. Riku's family were just as worried as she was as she and them searched for their children. After a while she knew where he had gone, she grabbed a paddle boat and rowed out to the island, but the waves were too strong and everything around her went black.

She doesn't know where he went, everything was dark for a long time, but suddenly everything went back to normal, except he hadn't come back. Kairi had been found, no one could understand what she was talking about, she said that Sora and Riku had gone to another world, that Sora was trying to stop the darkness. The town doctor said that it was possible that the trauma of losing her friends had caused her to imagine it. Every night she was searching for her son, trying to find some clue as to where he was. He eyes were dry, she had cried so much over the past few weeks, there wasn't anywhere he could've gone, it was only a few islands, but they couldn't find him. She wasn't giving up hope yet, she knew she could find him.

She woke up one morning, wiping the stray tears from her eyes confused. Why had she been crying? She looked over to her bed stand, and saw the picture of her husband. That was probably why, she had most likely dreamt about her husband. It had been 10 years since he died at sea. She missed him so much, she'd been on her own for so long. She got up to make herself some breakfast, but stopped when she walked by an empty room, curious she walked in. She never knew why they had this room built. She guessed it was just for storage, she shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. She set 2 plates that morning, she was hungry that morning, she doesn't know why to be honest. She felt like she was forgetting something. She doesn't know what she forgot but it bothered her. Every day after that she felt like she forgot something, and it never stopped bothering her.

It was a normal day for her, she just got back from the market, she had the craving for something sweet that day. She bought some sea salt ice cream and was going to go to town. After dinner, she pulled a popsicle out of the freezer and started to eat it, it was a nostalgic taste, nostalgic of what? Why did she suddenly feel so empty inside? She was forgetting something she knew it! It was right on the tip of her tongue, she fell to her knees and cried, the emptiness hurt, it hurt more and more every single day, and it hurt her even more not knowing what it was. She broke into tears as she sat on the cold kitchen floor, the popsicle melting in her hands, before she finally muttered a single name. "Sora…"

She finally remembered him, but he was still gone, apparently Kairi had disappeared the other day, no one knows where she went, but inside she knew that she had gone to find Sora, and all she could do was pray that he would return. A week passed and Kairi still hadn't returned. Crying, she couldn't stop crying, every day and night she couldn't deal with the fact that she forgot her baby boy. She barely ate, and she barely slept since she remembered, she managed to get to sleep but then was awoken by the noise of someone coming into the house. She crept into the living room, and saw standing there a tall boy with spikey hair and black clothes. She recognized him immediately, no one else had a smile as bright as his.

"I'm home mom!" He announced, smiling brightly.

She broke into tears and sniffled. "Welcome home…"


End file.
